barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting, and Learning about Cultures, Songs, Games, and Surprises Stories: Ten, Nine Eight by Molly Bang Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Michael * Min * Kathy * Tosha * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) Trivia * This is Michael's last regular appearance on the TV series. He returns as a special guest along with Min, Kathy, Jason and Tosha in the special video Sing and Dance with Barney. Also even though this is Michael's ending Barney & Friends episode, Michael does not appear on the TV series anymore. * Michael is the only Backyard Gang member to appear in this episode. * We learn Michael likes to play soccer, and he is wearing his soccer outfit in this episode. * On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. * This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci). * This is the last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. * The outfit Min wears is the same one as in "May I Help You?". *Despite never appearing on the series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. * The episode uses the Falling for Autumn! version of "I Love You". In the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. * The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit. * This is the thirteenth episode to feature only one boy (Michael). * In the Hebrew version, This Old Man was not sung. Also, Dana (the Hebrew version of Tina) is seen wiggling her toes instead of Tosha. * In this episode, Baby Bop knows how to count to ten because she is counting her ten boxes. However, in the Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!", Baby Bop is unable to count to ten because she didn't know how. * This is also the last episode for the "I Love You" song to be higher-pitched until some Season 5 videos. In If the Shoe Fits..., The Season 2 version was still used except the pitch goes down a little lower to make it more synthesized. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video